


Death by Bubbles

by Periphyton



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, friendly assassination attempt, hangover remedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periphyton/pseuds/Periphyton
Summary: When Sokka drinks a little too much with the other men of his tribe the night before an important meeting, Aang and Zuko help him out.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Death by Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OceanMyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMyth/gifts).



> This is inspired by OceanMyth's story 'The Spice of Life' about different spices and flavors of the four nations. Water Tribe - salt and vinegar, Earth Kingdom - ginger and cinnamon, Fire Nation - chili peppers, Air Nomads - carbonated drinks. Head canon about Air Nomads adding air/gas into their drinks used with authors permission. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166067/chapters/63668326

“Hey Zuko, do you want to help me kill Sokka?”

Firelord Zuko raised his one remaining eyebrow at the Avatar’s suggestion. At the moment they were officially the Firelord and the Avatar, both in their very formal robes at a very formal peace summit, six months after the end of the war. So far everything had been going surprisingly well, all things considered. Nobody had tried to challenge Zuko to a duel, Katara had to use an ice gag only once, and Aang had grown a full inch since defeating Ozai. His newly tailored robes made him look more like a child from a royal family trained in politics, and less like a street urchin playing dress up. 

Sokka was there as well, as part of the Southern Water Tribe contingent. Last night he decided that since he was now a sixteen year old war hero, he was ready to try drinking with the other Water Tribe warriors. Unfortunately that left him so badly hung over that it was doubtful he could function in the next meeting. 

“Kill him how?” Zuko asked. He didn’t want to kill his friend, but he also didn’t want to see Sokka humiliated. Death might be an acceptable alternative if Aang was suggesting it.

Aang explained his plan, and Zuko grinned. “I’m in. Let’s go. I know where we can get what we need.” 

\---------

Sokka knew he was in trouble. Last night he had tried to keep up with his father and Bato as a man of the tribe, and he was paying for it this morning. He knew he had a critical meeting coming up, and hopefully by then the room would stop spinning and he could tolerate noise without wanting to throw up. Could Katara heal this? Was it worth asking her and risk getting the little sister ‘I’m worried about you’ treatment along with treating the hangover? 

Whatever. If he could face the Fire Nation air fleet during the comet, he could face this meeting. He just had to drink enough water and push through. And maybe not drink as much tonight. 

There was a very soft knock on the door. Soft enough that his head didn’t fall off his neck. “Hey Sokka, it’s us. Me and Zuko,” Aang called through the door. 

Aang and Zuko. He could handle Aang and Zuko. His bros. His comrades in arms. His little brother and his jerkbender. He very carefully got up and opened the door for them to come in, still wearing their formal robes, a blur of red, maroon, gold, orange, and yellow. 

“Here, drink this. It’s an old Fire Nation remedy for a hangover, I think it will help.” Zuko hands him something and Sokka, like the trusting friend he is, takes a large gulp without thinking. 

Pain! All he could register was pain, burning his mouth, sizzling and popping, all the way down his throat and up into his nose. Everything was on fire, he felt he should have flames coming out his nose and mouth like a firebender. Instead he gasped and gagged, his nose running and tears leaking out his eyes as he tried to breathe through the burning betrayal. 

“How could you - do this - are you trying - to kill me?” He peered at Zuko through watery eyes, trying to make sense of the incomprehensible. How could Zuko have done this to him? 

Zuko just shrugged, an impressive feat in his formal gear with shoulder guards pointy enough to take someone's eye out. “I am here on behalf of the Avatar, to assist him in bringing peace and balance to the world by preventing a potential incident between the sister Water Tribes.” 

It was truly unfair that the same Zuko who could be so awkward trying to be a 16 - now 17 - year old boy, could also be so smooth at saying nothing with incredible diplomacy and tact as the Firelord. Sokka turned to Aang, who just looked back at him with wide, innocent grey eyes. 

“I’m just trying to help, Sokka. Now if you have to go to Katara to get that healed, she can take care of your hangover without you directly asking her to.” Aang looked at him so earnestly that only someone with a truly hardened heart wouldn’t be able to resist his seal-puppy eyes. Unfortunately for Aang, Sokka had seen him do this so many times his heart was immune. Plus his mouth was still on fire. 

“And how long do I have before this kills me?” he croaked, and wiped his nose on his sleeve. 

“It’s not going to kill you, Sokka. Just finish it up and go let Katara help you.” Aang encouraged him with a wide grin. 

Sokka sniffed. “What type of poison is this, anyway?” He took another sip, then sputtered and coughed. 

“it’s airbender water, with a double shot of fire-chili infused ginger syrup,” Zuko said. “Can I try some?”

“It’s what?! How did you even-?! Tui and La, you really were trying to kill me!” Sokka groaned, slapped his face, and took another gulp. His face went so red they could see it blush against his brown skin, and he coughed some more, tears streaming from his blue eyes. “Here, you can finish this.” He handed it to Zuko, who took a cautious sip, paused to consider, and finished the rest of the drink. 

Then he burped. Belched. Loudly, with a few sparks at the end. 

Aang lost it. He doubled over laughing. “Oh yeah, airbender water does that sometimes,” he said, gasping for breath and cracking up again at the looks on his friends faces. Zuko started to laugh too. 

“Does what? What’s going on? Sokka, are you ok?” Katara walked in, and looked both concerned and frustrated at Aang and Zuko laughing while her brother looked like he was in pain. 

“Katara, they tried to kill me!” Sokka cried, and Aang and Zuko just laughed harder, leaning on each other. She glared at them and they tried to stop laughing. Then Aang looked at Sokka rubbing the sweat off his face and picking up the glass to see if there was anything left, and had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from giggling some more.

“Zuko, what did you do to my brother,” Katara said, and gave him a glare to remind him that she was still capable of ending his destiny, permanently, if she had to.

“It was Aang’s idea,” the young Firelord said, shamelessly exploiting her one soft spot. “I couldn’t have done it on my own. It needs airbending.” 

“What needs airbending?”

“Just a little something for Sokka to try,” Aang said, finally getting himself under control. He gave Katara his best wide-eyed seal-puppy smile but it didn’t work on her either. She just narrowed her eyes at him even more. 

“It was airbender water, with fire-chili infused ginger syrup,” Sokka told her, and coughed again. 

“And you drank it? Sokka, we have a meeting with the Northern Tribe representatives in 20 minutes! What were you thinking, drinking something like that? Do I need to heal you to get you ready?”

Aang nudged Zuko and nodded at the door. The two of them made their escape while Katara continued to berate her brother as she bended glowing water into his mouth to heal him. Once they were safely out into the hall, Aang started to laugh again, softly this time. “See Zuko, I told you it would work.”

“I’m glad it did. Do you think you can serve airbender water at some of the more boring meetings, and see who burps the loudest to make it more interesting?” Zuko suggested. 

“I think that’s a great idea. I’ll give some to King Bumi, he’ll remember having it before. We can try adding different types of syrups. Do you think your uncle would like to try some? Maybe I could do it with his tea.” Aang said, and considered the possibilities. Mostly though he congratulated himself on a plan working out even better that he had hoped. Sokka got the help he needed to get ready, and Zuko had gotten a good laugh from the simple prank. He needed to laugh more often, and Aang was pleased with himself for providing a moment of happiness for both of his friends.


End file.
